In the manufacture of conventional clog style shoes, the upper is stapled to a wooden or rigid plastic sole. The requirement to staple the shoe, thus requires that the sole is sufficiently rigid so that the staple enters the rigid frame and is maintained. Accordingly, use of materials such as soft foams and other materials have less density, such as those used in athletic shoes, are unsuitable, as they would prevent the ability to staple the upper to the sole.
Clogs are used in many industries for their stability, durability, comfort, and ability for cleanliness. Many people wear clogs in the medical industry, and other industries whom spend significant amounts of time on their feet during the day. The clogs or shoes, thus, are worn by individuals who walk significant distances during the day. A reduction in the weight of the shoe would reduce the overall effort exerted by an individual who wears clogs during the day.
The use of rubber as a sole material is also useful, as rubber has excellent traction and has a different weight and feel as compared to both wood and certain rigid plastics. However, rubber has to be typically adhered to a base sole when it is used. This has certain concerns with longevity as well as feel and wear of the sole, whether in a clog style shoe or in another style shoe.